1. Field of the Invention
To refuel large aircraft, fuel is supplied under pressure through a flexible hose. The invention is the nozzle at the end of the hose, the nozzle having means to attach to an industry standard adapter on the aircraft, and to start and stop flow with minimum time consumed and absolutely minimum spillage.
2. Description of Prior Art
Aircraft fueling nozzles have undergone a large amount of development for many years because the demands made of them are substantial. Demands place a premium on connect and disconnect time, on ruggedness, on weight and length to reduce the load on operators and mating parts, and on reliability.
Because aircraft fueling nozzles employ gaskets and seals having a finite useful life, there exists a continual need for the regular maintenance of the fueling nozzle. This maintenance includes the replacement of worn seals and gaskets. Partial disassembly of the fueling nozzle is generally required to perform the necessary maintenance. This disassembly often involves the separation of tolerance components. After replacement of the worn part, the tolerance components must be reassembled and adjusted within the narrow allowed tolerances to provide for proper functioning of the nozzle.
The reassembly of components to meet the tolerance specifications is time consuming and therefore expensive. In addition, the reassembly of the tolerance components often results in the introduction of errors into the system. The probability of errors being introduced is increased by the repeated need to service the nozzle systems.
In addition, the fueling nozzle is a mechanically complex device which may be serviced only by personnel having substantial training. The complexity of the fueling nozzle partially results from the large number of assembled components. This complexity increases both the probability of the fueling nozzle disfunctioning and the production cost of the fueling nozzle.
A need exists for a fueling nozzle which allows for maintenance procedures without requiring the disassembly of tolerance components. There is also a need for a fueling nozzle which permits the interchangeability of tolerance components without requiring tolerance adjustments of the individual fueling nozzle unit. In addition, there is a need for a reduction in the number of fueling nozzle components, thereby reducing both the introduction of errors into the system and the production cost of the fueling nozzle.
Accordingly, the present invention overcomes the inherent disadvantages in aircraft fueling nozzles of the prior art. The present invention provides a low-cost, easily maintained fueling nozzle, having a reduced number of tolerance components and with additional optional convenience features.